ss501 oneshots
by Fallen Jedi 82
Summary: ss501 one shots. this story is also posted on . I will be taking requests from both websites in the comment section, and will try to update every Saturday. THANKYU!


(Hyun Joong POV)

I walked into dorms, head down, trying to hide my face. My Dongsaengs just ignored me- probably passing it off as my usual 4D-ness.

When I finally made it to the safety of the room I shared with Kyu Jong, I threw the hoodie down and let the tears flow.

She had left me. No- not even. She had gone on a date with another man, even though she was dating me. I knew I wasn't being paranoid. No one kisses a friend. Not like that.

Making sure that the door was locked, I fell on the bed, sobbing.

After a while I heard the door knob turn. I knew it would eventually- but I wasn't willing to let them in yet. They couldn't see me like this. I'm their leader.

So I ignored it. I continued to sob into the pillow, fighting the urge to text her, to call her, to scream out in rage. _"How could she do this to me? Wae?" _I thought. Those thoughts only led to more tears. I heard Kyu Jong call out- "Hyung! Open the door!" But did nothing. I heard the shaking become more insistent, but kept crying. The tears never stopped, not when not when the shaking turned to pounding, or when everyone began pounding the door. Not when they were all calling out for me to let them in- pleading, threatening, joking. I felt as though I had an endless river of tears.

Eventually they stopped. The pounding. They stopped trying to get me to open the door- probably thinking that I was asleep. I faintly heard they sound of laughter.

My tears- they stopped too. I turned onto my back, still hiccupping. I thought. I thought of all the times we had laughed together, talked together. I went over every memory in my head, trying to find a flaw, a reason for her to cheat on me. _"Wae_?" I thought._ "Was I just not good enough?'_

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR**

(No POV)

Kyu Jong was in a state of panic. Hyun Joong was refusing to open the door, and it seemed there was no way to convince him to do so. And if he was asleep, there was absolutely no way of waking him up.

Eventually Jung Min, Hyung Jun, and Young Saeng noticed Kyu Jong's dilemma. "Yah, Kyu Jong," Young Saeng began, "what's wrong?"

"Hyun Joong Hyung won't open the door," Kyu Jong grunted. "Can you help me?"

Jung Min immediately started banging on the door, and shouting for Hyung Joong to open the door. Kyu Jong and Young Saeng alternated between shaking the door knob and calling out "Hyung! Open the door! Wake up!"

Hyung Jun, however, did a variety of things. Shaking the Knob, calling out, and telling (bad) jokes through the door. And simply putting his ear to the door.

This continued for about ten minutes before Jung Min kicked the door in frustration. "Yah, Kyu Jong! This isn't working!"

"Keep neighing, Mal, then he'll wake up. Guaranteed."

"YAH!"

Kyu Jong and Young Saeng began to make horse noises while Hyung Jun laughed at the look on Jung Min's face; a combination of humor, bemusement, and pure anger. Jung Min expressed his anger at the group by kicking the door as hard as he could, hurting his foot in the process. As he grimaced in pain the trio burst out laughing, while Jung Min gave them his death glare before joining them in their laughter.

"Hey, guys, quiet! I think I hear something!" Hyung Jun spoke up. Out of curiosity, they did as they were instructed and began to listen as well. They began to make out the sounds of sobbing, albeit muffled. Shocked at their leader, the four backed away from the door. Sitting in the living room, Kyu Jong decided to take lead.

"Why do you think he was crying?" he asked to no one in particular. When he didn't get an answer he sighed. "Well," he started, "we need to do something."

"We need to get in there. NOW." Hyung Jun said, much to Jung Min's dismay.

"Yah, Babo! We already tried that! Or did you already forget that?" he sneered.

"Well maybe we should try again!" Hyung Jun glared at the horse.

Before Jung Min could give a retort, Young Saeng interjected. "Maybe we could take the door off of its hinges."

"Oh Hyung! We should do that!" Kyu Jong said ignoring Hyung Jun and Jung Min.

"OKAY! I'll go get a screwdriver," Hyung Jun said triumphantly as he walked off to the closet, leaving Jung Min grumbling to himself.

They all met up at the door, determined to get Hyun Joong Out of there. Since Jung Min was the tallest, he was volunteered to unscrew the top hinge, while Hyung Jun, being the Maknae, was bullied into doing the bottom one.

Once they were done with the hinges, Kyu Jong still held the door upright by the door knob. "Okay. On the count of three, Kyu Jong will let go of the door, and then we'll all go in together. Arasso?" Young Saeng instructed.

"Yah Hyung! You better be decent!" Hyung Jun joked, bringing out a smile from the other three.

Letting the door fall, they saw their leader jump up hearing the crash. Looking behind him, he saw his members staring at**_ his_** tear stained face with wide eyes. He turned away, quickly, trying to hide his leftover tears. But the members had already seen them.

They quickly rushed to the bed, swarming him with hugs and questions. Hyun Joong just sat there. He didn't say or do anything except for staring blankly at the wall.

Jung Min, worried, staring giving Hyung Jun instructions. "Go call Se Na Noona, maybe-"

"Don't. She won't care.

"What do you mean she won't care? She's your girl-"

"No she's not. Not anymore; she cheated on me."

Everyone straightened after hearing that.

Hyun Joong now began to talk without any prompting.

"I was at the park and-and I was going to call to-" he shuddered, "to see if she wanted to meet me there, when I saw that she was already there- but with this other guy. And she was- she was…"

"She was what?" Kyu Jong murmured.

"She was –" a chocked sob, "she was k-kissing him…" Hyun Joong broke off, bursting into tears.

All four of them began to comfort their leader, waiting for him to calm down. When he finally did, Young Saeng was the first to break the silence.

"Hyung… it's just a girl. We're still here, and we're not leaving."

Hyung Jun began nodding frantically. "Right Hyung. Se Na- she just wasn't meant for you. But we're here. We're always here." Jung Min and Kyu Jong agreed.

"It's okay. Be upset, and cry. Because you should. But move on. We'll always support you." Jung Min said sincerely. Kyu Jong just nodded along and hugged Hyun Joong who was getting emotional again because of his Dongsaengs.

"You're right." He said. "All of you are. What is a girl anyways? I have you." He cringed internally, realizing how cheesy that sounded. But he ignored it. For now. "SS501 FIGHTING!"

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. "SS501 FIGHTING!"

"Now get up and fix my door."

They simply laughed and did as they were told.


End file.
